


Run Away

by hongpikachu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Jicheol, M/M, betweenyouandme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpikachu/pseuds/hongpikachu
Summary: All is fair in love and war, Jihoon learns it the hard way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kilig - butterflies in one's stomach

Jihoon just finished a few rounds of Overwatch and is now sprawled on the bed, ready for a good night’s slumber when he hears the familiar ringing of his phone. He lets out a small frustrated groan before picking it up, hoping that it would be just a small mission like fetching an official from the airport or having to count the force’s total expenses for the month.

 

His stomach dropped at the sound of the voice on the other line. He hears the commander’s voice who spoke with no introductions and no beating around the bush.

 

_ “Jihoon, the Butterfly has been spotted at the local museum. Pursue him and retrieve what he stole at all cost.” _

 

The heavens can only know how much Jihoon did not want to be assigned to tail the Butterfly, hoping that he didn’t perform just as well as he does now so that he wouldn’t have gotten his promotions. But the universe conspired and decided to go against his wishes, leaving him stuck with this unfavorable path.

 

“It’s gonna be a long night,” he tells himself.

 

\--

 

Up until now Jihoon doesn’t know how he ended up in a cramped dump site but he does know that the environment stinks despite the mask he’s kept on. As to why a very rare museum artifact, to which the public things is displayed behind clear glass, ended up lying with a pile of unworthy useless objects, he has yet to find out.

 

The figure with a colorful mask is now sprinting further while tucking in a vase underneath his arm and Jihoon knows that he has to catch up with him before he ends up staying behind and vomiting the remains of his dinner.

 

“Butterfly at five o’clock heading north, currently pursuing him. Over.” He says to the small microphone on his breast pocket, a message of affirmation coming afterwards. He ran as fast as he can and somehow ended up in the woods.

 

The earthy scent and heavy atmosphere made his heart drop. Jihoon never liked the woods, having to get lost in one when he was younger, but his job required him to be brave. He was careful enough not to run in hidden traps or step on branches noisily, but the heavy feeling of being watched sent a chill down his spine.

 

When he spun around, he saw not a masked figure, but a boy, who was carrying the exact same vase he was chasing.

 

“I have to admit, you’re good, agent Woozi.” The boy said in between small huffs, his grin more taunting than warm. Jihoon scowled at him despite his fear. “Hand over the vase, Butterfly.”

 

“Woozi, if you ask nicely, I’ll hand it over.” He replied and goodness gracious if he wasn’t the enemy, Jihoon swore he would be pursuing for the Butterfly’s phone number instead, but feelings are to be the least of his priorities right now.

 

“Fuck off.” And before they knew it, weapons were drawn, the Butterfly with a little dagger and Jihoon taking out a gun. However, the blade wasn’t aimed at Jihoon, but towards the vase instead. “Choi Seungcheol, you psychopath.” Jihoon said with gritted teeth, still keeping the gun aimed at the same male, who visibly cringed at the sound of his name.

 

“Don’t fucking call me that. I am the Butterfly that has no name.” And if only he wasn’t in a pinch, he would roll his eyes and scoff at the other for being dramatic. He’s gonna save that for when he’s got Seungcheol cuffed and behind bars.

  
  


When Jihoon was distracted with his thoughts for about half a second, it was enough for Seungcheol to sprint away from his pursuer. If anything, Seungcheol was labeled as the Butterfly for being able to flee from anyone without a trace. And he’s determined that Jihoon, despite being the one to chase him nearest to his hideout, will not be able to touch so much as a thread of his clothes.

 

Seungcheol made a turn to a dark corner and all of a sudden, Jihoon froze in his tracks. The Butterfly has disappeared and he has no trace to where he has gone. 

 

What Jihoon didn’t expect was for Seungcheol to reappear before his very eyes, no vase and no tacky costume, just Choi Seungcheol in a simple outfit smiling at him while coming closer. The younger checks his feet for any sign of traps or ropes, but there were none. Suddenly, it felt like they were taken back to high school, where they were both carefree and talked of their hopes and dreams.

 

“Join me, Jihoon.” Seungcheol said with voice like honey that anyone could trust in him, but Jihoon knew better and shook his head. 

 

_ You love him, Jihoon. Go for it. _ He thinks to himself, knowing that if he does, he’d end up being by the older’s side, just like how he wanted it to be five years ago. “Jihoon, I’ll take care of you.” and heavens be damned that Jihoon felt his knees go weak despite the stern expression he kept while facing Seungcheol.

 

“I-,” And before Jihoon could finish his sentence, he feels a pair of lips on his; warm, soft, and a lot less dangerous in contrast to how the society sees Seungcheol. The kiss was long and mesmerizing that before he knew it, Jihoon was taken by the hand towards a shed.

 

_ Fuck it, just follow your heart this once and be happy with him. _ He tells himself, following Seungcheol inside as they shared another kiss, more heated than the last.

 

\--

 

A few meters from where he was previously standing, the microphone from his breast pocket was lying on the floor, static emitting from its speakers with a voice that can only be visible if you listen close enough.

 

_ “Woozi, the Butterfly is known for his charm. Whatever he does, don’t fall for it.” _

 

_ “Agent Woozi, can you hear me?” _

 

_ “Agent Woozi, respond as soon as you can!”   _


End file.
